


【佑輝】吃蛋糕吧！

by HSWonderland



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Kudos: 2





	【佑輝】吃蛋糕吧！

不像尹淨漢那麼沒心沒肺，文俊輝和全圓佑雖然看上去都是幼稚的小孩但是一向都會一起慶祝紀念日。今天一大早文俊輝就出去拿訂好的蛋糕，另一面的全圓佑也留在宿舍準備著禮物。

文俊輝一回到宿舍就提著蛋糕跑去廚房擺好再發訊息給全圓佑自己回宿舍了，很快全圓佑的氣息就打在文俊輝的後頸“俊尼回來了呀～”文俊輝打開蛋糕盒興奮地跟全圓佑分享蛋糕的美味和意義，而這時的全圓佑心思沒放在這上面“俊尼想吃蛋糕嗎？”“當然想啊，不然我買來幹嘛...啊！你幹嘛啊？”全圓佑動手輕鬆地把文俊輝的褲子扯下“你不是想吃蛋糕嗎？滿足你。”說完就用手指沾蛋糕上的奶油往下面探去。“啊...圓佑啊...你...你不可以浪費食物。”“但是你下面這張小嘴餓了，很想吃欸...”說著說著就順著奶油的潤滑伸了一指進去，文俊輝沒有壓抑自己的聲音哼唧了一下。緩慢的抽插讓文俊輝的身子變軟，順勢攤在全圓佑的懷裡，圓佑托起俊輝的臀部放在大理石桌子上，冰冷的桌面惹的文俊輝一下輕顫“嗯...圓佑啊～不要這裡，好冷...嗯啊...”“不行，我餓了，要把你吃掉...”

撩起文俊輝的衣服讓他自己叼著，再用一次性膠刀裹上奶油塗抹在胸上。粘膩的奶油沾上他平坦的乳頭慢慢摸開，乳尖凸起送進全圓佑的嘴裡，他含著乳頭用舌頭舔弄乳尖，溫熱的口腔包著文俊輝的敏感點又舔又吸，本來奶油的冰涼感盡失。咬著衣服不能發出太大的聲音但是埋藏在深喉的呻吟聲還是傳入全圓佑的耳朵“怎麼樣寶貝，舒服嗎？”文俊輝的眼神迷離渙散，意識沈浸在剛才的刺激而沒留心全圓佑的話只是點點頭哼唧兩聲。身下的手指突然增多突發的痛感引發文俊輝的叫聲“俊尼不能敷衍我喔～”意識恢復的文俊輝軟綿綿地打了全圓佑一下又被他修長的手指戳到敏感點，要出口的呻吟聲被堵在一個吻裡，全圓佑不斷搜刮嘴裡的每一寸地方。再順手拿了一顆草莓放在嘴裡，感受到草莓的甜味充斥著二人的口腔，汁水沒來得及吞嚥順著頸脖流到胸前，文俊輝的身體已經泛著粉紅，加上流到上面的草莓汁和奶油看上去特別可口，而本來衣衫整齊的全圓佑也被蹭上一些汁水。待文俊輝被親得呼吸困難全圓佑才肯放過他，還惡劣地舔了一下他的唇，為它沾上了水光。

突然，全圓佑退出所有的手指，又不斷挑逗文俊輝的乳頭，搔癢的感覺難以忍受。脫掉褲子露出巨物往文俊輝的股間探去，文俊輝本來已經準備好被全圓佑一捅到底，但是意想不到的是他壞心眼地故意不進去只是在周圍打圈磨蹭，文俊輝忍不住癢意“圓佑啊～你進來好不好嘛～”全圓佑沒回話繼續挑逗文俊輝的情慾但是就是不肯給人一個痛快“圓佑哥哥快操我...嗯啊！”才剛說完全圓佑就整根沒入文俊輝的後穴，激得他一聲尖叫。之後全圓佑就像是打樁機一樣瘋狂運動，文俊輝的話也斷斷續續說不清“慢...嗯...慢點...不行了...哈啊...求你了...慢...慢一點...要到了...嗯...”

就在文俊輝快射的時候全圓佑伸出手堵住他的馬眼“俊尼啊～想射嗎？”文俊輝本來要釋放的慾望突然被堵住，難耐地搖搖屁股點了頭“叫老公。”全圓佑的惡趣味又來了，但是此時的文俊輝沒想那麼多就直接開口“老公讓我射嘛～”全圓佑滿足了自己的私心後繼續衝撞，差不多了才放開堵住文俊輝釋放的手，文俊輝很快就被快感侵蝕尖叫著射了。

最後，全圓佑在文俊輝的體內釋放的同時輕聲在他的耳邊說了一句...

“寶貝，五週年快樂。”


End file.
